Bubblegum
by pastel daisies
Summary: She's miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips, out to pop your bubblegum heart. AU. One-shot. SasuSaku.


**A/N: **_Based on the song "Bubblegum Bitch" by Marina & The Diamonds. Listening to the song gets the mood right, just saying LOL. It's recommended. Rated T for the obvious language lol. _

* * *

**oxox**

* * *

_Candy bear sweetie pie, wanna be adored._  
_I'm the girl you'd die for._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**bubblegum bitch **

**.**

**.**

* * *

_I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart  
__So pull me closer, and kiss me hard_

* * *

_Pop! _

The corner of his lip twitched.

_Chew. Chew. Expand. _

_Pop! _

_Exhale._

His eye followed the actions of her lips.

_Repeat._

_Large expanding._

_POP!_

He grunted loudly and shoved his hands into his pockets. He already had a headache from drinking last night, and this woman next to him was _not _helping with her bubblegum blowing. By the amount of bubbles she had blown, he expected her to be one of those snobby, fake tan Barbies who chewed gum likes cows did grass. He was horribly mistaken.

Plump, pink lips moved against each other, soft jawline working into a small, silent chew. Emerald orbs under half-lidded, pink colored eyelids batted long lashes lazily, attention trained down towards the magazine perched in her long, pale fingers. With every bubble, she flipped the page of the book, humming as her eyes scanned the pictures. Something about her told him that she wasn't at all interested in the material in front of her.

With a swift movement of her wrist, the magazine was closed, and she leaned forward to toss the papers onto the coffee table. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs. With every move, he caught her sweet perfume scent. He scowled.

_Too sweet. _

He glanced out of the corner of his eye as she let out a soft sigh, and he watched her go through her routine once more. Her rounded, perfect chest lifted, and then fell slowly, porcelain cheeks puffed out, air exhaling into the gum as she blew a bubble. He sniffed, and fought the urge to gag. The bubblegum scent was making him want to shove his head into the wall. She blew a very large bubble, almost the size of her face, and he fought back a growl.

_Pop! _

Ravishing red tongue snaked out between those pink lips of hers to pull her gum back into her mouth with a fastidious pace. His eyes were now trained on her lips, well aware that his head was also facing in her direction, and that he was staring. In an instant, he was staring into emerald, bright orbs, and her lips rose into a sultry grin, still chewing that damned gum of hers.

"Like what you see?"

He was about ready to throw himself in front of a car. Her voice was lulling, inviting, _taunting. _He wanted her to say his name. To whisper, moan, scream it. He swallowed and looked away with a scowl.

"Tch."

Feminine shoulders lifted and dropped in a shrug, and she recrossed her legs, rolling and moving her ankle as if she were listening to music.

No matter how annoying

_(inviting, tempting)_

she was proving to be, his eyes kept coming back to gaze upon her, hungrily taking in everything in his vision. Long, _pink, _soft looking locks were pulled up into a high ponytail with a piece of red ribbon, leaving short, choppy side bangs to frame her heart shaped face. Her lean shoulders were exposed by her sleeveless, black and yellow polka-dot button up. It was tied high up on her ribs, leaving her flat, creamy stomach to his viewing. Her hips and legs were encased in red, high-waisted shorts, belted and prim. Tapping feet clad in matching, red pump heels.

He wanted to snarl.

She was too bright. Too.. _bubblegum-like_.

_(he couldn't help but wonder what she tasted like)_

"Hurry up, you asshole." He muttered under his breath, hoping that his best friend would hear it in his mind and hurry the hell up. He couldn't take much more of this girl beside him.

When she started to hum, he popped a vein.

When she leaned over towards him, red manicured nail perched over his bicep to tap it and get his attention, his breath hitched.

"Do yah got the time?"

He scowled and checked his phone, showing her it. She smiled, showing a set of pearly whites, and leaned back in her seat, finger retreating from his skin. He slid his phone back in his pocket, trying to ignore the dull throb of heat on his arm where her finger had been.

She began to chew her gum once more, and he waited for the familiar expanding of her chest to blow into the sticky crap. His eyes were waiting. _Ready_. His eyes snapped towards her just as she sucked in a breath, breasts moving, cheeks pale and rounded, and then exhaled slowly, bubble forming against her lips. He waited once more, turning his eyes from her.

This time, there was no pop. He arched an eyebrow and almost jumped when he turned back to her and saw that she was leaned over her chair, face inches from his with the bubble still against her mouth. Her eyes were clouded in amusement, and she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously,

_(a trait that he would have found revolting on any other female, but on her, it was sexy)_

and grinned at him around the bubble perched between her teeth.

_Pop!_

He blinked, shocked at the sudden burst, and scowled at her. The tips of his ears turned as pink as her pouted lips. He watched as her tongue snuck out between her lips to retrieve her gum, before she inhaled. Her fingers gripped the arm of his chair in a claw like manner.

"Got a name?"

His eyes widened and then narrowed. He grunted and crossed his arms over his chest, showing her that he clearly wasn't

(_totally was_)

interested.

"Sasuke." He deadpanned. Her lips hitched up higher in a mischievous, Cheshire grin.

"Cute." She commented and tilted her head. He frowned.

"Name's Sakura." She closed her eyes and shot him a tender smile,

_(and maybe his heart melted for a second)_

raising her hand towards him, motioning that he take it. When he continued to frown at her, not aiming to shake her hand, she shrugged once more and dropped her fingers back to the arm of his chair. She tapped her heel on the linoleum floor, arching a perfect eyebrow at him. His migraine was suddenly forgotten.

"What do you taste like, Mr. Sa-su-ke?" She whispered, sweet breath fanning across his face. Too many emphases on syllables,

_(he wanted his name to only leave her lips from now on)_

too annoying. He blinked once more, scowl forming instantaneously.

_(liquor, he wanted to say, liquor and mint)_

He didn't have time to respond, because she reached up and pinched his chin between her thumb and fingers, leaning in to press those pink, soft lips of hers to his. If breathing wasn't hard enough, she had just made it _worse._

His hands fell to his lap, motionless, eyes wide and staring at her closed ones, taking in the glittery pink hue of her eye shadow. Soon enough, her eyes opened, and her lips retreated from his,

_(pull her back, pull her back!)_

thumb gracing over his lower lip. She licked her own upper lip, and chewed her gum once more.

"Hm. Liquor and... spearmint?"

He tried to scowl, but all he could do was swallow heavily and try _not _to move his lips against the skin of her thumb. Hand moved from his chin and she sat back in her own seat, proceeding to roll her ankle in a circle.

Cherries, he decided mentally, licking his lips when she wasn't watching him anymore. She tasted like cherries and cotton candy. Far to sweet for his liking.

_(exceptions existed)_

He opened his mouth to yell at her, perhaps shoot a few curses at her for kissing him, because that was the kind of guy he was. Physical touching and flirting was off limits. He got out one syllable before she made a noise of sudden surprise and leaned forward to grip the pen from the coffee table, leaning back towards him. His words died in his throat, as she reached out her fingers and gripped his wrist, pulling his hand towards her. She slowly unrolled his clenched fingers, exposing his palm to her eyes.

What was she-

The point of the pen poked against his skin as she scrawled a mass of digits into his palm, encircling it in a swirly heart. She tossed the pen back onto the table and gently rolled his fingers back up as if to mask or protect his palm. Her lips upturned back into a smile.

"Call me sometime, handsome."

Before he could object, she was standing in front of him, long legs moving past him with her clicking heels to the exit of the building. She stopped and turned towards him, taking in his parted lips and still held out hand in shock. She giggled, dropped him a low wink and blew one more bubble with her gum.

_Pop!_

She was gone from his vision, from the building, hopping into a Jeep waiting outside of the glass doors. He wanted to punch something. He pulled down the sleeve of his shirt to attempt to mask the evidence on his hand, and frowned as he heard the dull horn of _his _car.

Good timing.

He stormed out of the building and got into the passengers side, not even bothering to put up a fight to drive his own car home. The blond in the drivers seat shot him a cheshire grin and hit the gas.

"How was the DMV, teme?"

He popped a vein and growled loudly. His fingers traced the outline of the red ink in his palm, hidden in his lap from his best friend's vantage point.

"Awful."

_(amazing.)_

"I'm never driving drunk again."

_(but I will be seeing _her _again.)_

* * *

_I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch_

* * *

**oxox**

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! c: _

_Gah I just love Marina & The Diamonds, she's a total bae. Her & Lana Del Ray bring out my inner beauty queen. _


End file.
